Generally, various products moving up and down using a wire have been put into the market. Such products having a lifting function are as follows.
First, a highly-mounted lamp is installed on the ceiling of a building such as a factory or a gymnasium to illuminate the interior of a room. Also, a grill of an air conditioner is positioned to a lower end of a main body fixed to the ceiling and inhales an air in a room so as to discharge a cool or hot air generated in the air conditioner into the room. In addition, a chandelier is installed to the ceiling of a building such as a hotel lobby or a wedding hall to give a deluxe lighting. Also, a batten for lights above the stage is installed to various stages for public performances and used for assembling lights or drop curtain. There are also various kinds of products that are partially or entirely lifted.
The highly-mounted lamp, the grill for an air conditioner, the chandelier and the batten for the stage (hereinafter, referred to as a product), mentioned above, are used in different usages, but they are all installed to the ceiling of a building. Thus, after a long time use, the product is worn due to its life cycle or soiled due to accumulated dirt, so the product needs periodical cleaning or exchange. At this time, in order to facilitate the exchange or cleaning work in a more convenient and easier way, a lifting reel for moving the product down to the ground is installed to the product.
Such a lifting reel may have a one-line wire structure, a two-line wire structure or a four-line wire structure. Among them, the lifting reel with a four-wire structure, a subject of the present invention, will be explained in brief based on its configuration. The lifting reel with a four-wire structure includes a fixed body fixed to a ceiling of a structure, first and second drums installed in the fixed body to be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance and rotated by a driving motor, a wire having one end connected to the first drum and the other end connected to the second drum, and first, second, third and fourth guide rollers arranged to a top of a lifting body at certain intervals and suspended on the wire.
The conventional lifting reel with a four-line wire structure may move an article up and down by rotating the first and second drums. This wire is commonly connected to the first and second drums in one line. In addition, the wire is generally twisted in a “S” or “Z” shape to enhance its strength, so the wire tends to rotate in its twisted direction by itself when being wound around or unwound from the drum.
Thus, since the wire rotates by itself in its twisted direction while being wound around or unwound from the drum, the four-line wire may be tangled, and the tangled wire should be untangled by hands one by one, so cumbersomely.